Revenge
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Jean gets revenge on Scott for him making her skate. JOTT fluff


**Payback! – The good kind**

**This is the sequel to 'A new lessen.' You don't _have_ to read it first but it is very much advised.**

**AN: I own nothing. Bla bla bla you know the drill.**

"people talking"

'_people thinking'_

--people talking though their minds--

Bobby is an X-man in this – and most of my – fic(s), because he rules and is funny as hell. And plus I wanted him to be so there.

It was half way though January. Three weeks from Christmas, two weeks from New Years and one week since everyone got back from they're holiday – everyone but Scott Summers and Jean Grey who hadn't left the mansion that year. The snow had all melted – much to the disappointment of Bobby Drake, the schools prankster and icicle – and the sun was now shinning, though there were strong blasts of cold wind.

It was noon and the X-men had the day off from training. The same could not be said, however, for the trainees who weren't allowed to eat lunch till they had finished 3 rounds in the Danger Room. Kitty, Kurt, Rouge and Bobby were in the kitchen fixing themselves sandwiches; Logan was in the Danger Room with the trainees and Storm was in the garden. Professor X and Beast were still unpacking from their 'convently-in-Barbadoes' conference.

Scott and Jean were in the Living Room watching T.V. Well, Jean was watching it whereas Scott was deeply absorbed in a book. They had had a lovely calm holiday in the mansion with no missions, no training and – best of all – no loud disturbing kids. The least relaxing thing they had done was teach Jean how to skate.(1) Scott had pulled her on to the ice on Christmas Eve, determined to teach her… Which had led to a v-e-r-y compromising position on the couch(2).

Jean was flicking though music channels and paused on one. She smiled suddenly, stood up and started dancing to Aerosmiths 'I don't want to miss a thing.' Scott, who had been pretending to read his book while he was actually just watching Jean from over it, raised his eyebrows.

"Jean…"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jean stopped dancing and looked at him, slightly confused.

"This is one of my favorite songs." She said simply. "I'm dancing."

Scott put the book he wasn't really reading down and sat up more from where he had been lounging on a one seat sofa.

"Ok… But why?"

Jean shrugged. "Because I want to." She grinned at him. "C'mon, dance with me!"

Scott made a small sound like he had chocked momentarily on his own breath.

"Huh?"

Jean stopped herself from giggling. Scott hardly ever used words like that, he was usually very proper – no wonder really, from all the responsibilities he had. – and it was nice to see –or rather hear him – acting like the nineteen year old he is. Though he was becoming less and less 'proper' – or 'uptight' as the kids called it – since he had begun dating Jean.

Jean knelt down on the floor in front of the chair he was in.

"You heard me. Come and dance with me!" She gave him begging eyes, the sort that he never usually said no to. "Please"

This time, however, her puppy-dog eyes did nothing.

"Nuh-uh" He said shaking his head and making his bangs fall into his eyes – well shades – and making Jeans heart skip a beat. She loved it when his hair did that.

She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out slightly. "C'mon Scott! I love this song, please!"

"Sorry Jean." He tore his eyes away from her pouting face to stop himself giving in to her. "I don't dance."(3)

If he thought that that would be the end of the discussion, he was sorely mistaken.

"What do you mean 'I don't dance'?"

Scott frowned as she mocked him.

"Alright, let me put it this way: I _won't_ dance."

"Won't? or can't?"

He hesitated. Something he never normally did; something that surprised Jean a little. He sighed and hung his head slightly; the front of his hair going into his eyes – shades – again.

'_So cute!'_

Jean was so busy trying to get her heart beat the normal rate that she missed what he had just mumbled. She snapped her self out of her thoughts.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Scott sighed again and looked helpless.

"I said." Jean lent forward to hear what he was saying. "I can't."

Jean bit her lip to stop her self from laughing. "Oh, c'mon, Scott." She prodded his leg gently so that he met her eyes. "Everyone can dance, you just don't want to."

"Jean…"

She stood up suddenly, cutting him by surprising him, and put her hands on her hips.

"You know I don't like being lied to Mr. Summers." She narrowed her eyes at him in a mock glare and grabbed his hand. "Now stop being mean and _come and dance!"_

With those last three words she added impatient tugs on the hand she was holding. But on the last word she pushed him suddenly with her TK, forcing Scott out of his chair.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he stumbled into the middle of the room. "No fair!"

Jean giggled and walked to meet him as he steadied himself.

"Don't be so stubborn." She put her arms round his neck, coxing him to sway with her. But he stayed still despite her attempts.

She sighed loudly, throwing her hands up in annoyance. Crossing her arms across her chest as she turned her back on him looking slightly hurt. She heard him groan and then sigh in defeat.

They were both completely still for a moment then, very slowly, she felt his arms sliding round her waist. He pulled her gently and she lent into him, putting her arms on his. She closed her eyes and smiled as she heard his voice in her ear.

"Why are you being so mean?" he whispered. "Is this revenge for the whole skating thing?"

She bit back a giggle. "Uh-huh." She turned in his arms to face him and put her arms back around his neck. "You catch on fast."

He made a face. "Not fast enough."

She looked at him, confused.

The corners of his lips tugged up. Jean hardly ever got confused and he loved it when she did – she made the cutest face.

"If I had caught on sooner, maybe I could have bypassed this whole thing."

Jean grinned. "Not a chance. You and I both know I would have gotten you up here one way or another."

He gave her a look. "So when I said no…?"

"…I went for tactic two: force." She finished for him.

He pulled her in closer and nuzzled her neck. "Everyone thinks you're so good and angelic, but I know better."

Jean laughed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you do, do you?"

He eyed her. "Yeah…"

"Then why didn't you see this coming?" She smirked at him.

"I let my guard down for a second and was stupid enough to trust you."

She laughed.

He rolled his eyes – not that she could see -. "Evil." He muttered.

"Who? Me?" she asked him in an innocent tone.

"Yes you."

"And why am I evil?"

"Because while you've been 'distracting' me by talking, we've been dancing. Don't think I didn't notice."

Jean bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure." He pulled back. "Ok, you got me to dance." He stopped swaying. "But now I'm sitting down."

Jean pouted and held on tightly to stop him from moving. "What? Why?"

Scott grinned at her and nodded towards the T.V. "Songs over."

As Jean stared at the T.V which had gone on to the break, he started to move towards his seat and the book he wasn't reading. But she grabbed him tighter suddenly.

He turned to look at her, to find she was watching him with a sly look on her face. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jean? Let me go, songs over."

"So?"

"So… there's no music."

"So?"

"So… we can't dance."

"Who said?" She grinned more.

Scott stared at her. _'She's not doing what I think she's doing is she?'_

Jean was already moving to the non-existent beat.

'_She is doing what I think she's doing.'_

"Jean…"

"Mmmm?"

"No way am I dancing with no music."

Jean laughed. "That's funny, that's what you said about dancing. And I got you to do that."

Scott scowled.

Jean stopped and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"C'mon, Scott." She whispered. "I'll owe you later 'k?"

That caught his attention. "Owe me?"

"Uh-huh. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She smiled up at him and he sighed.

"Fine, you wore me down."

She giggled as they danced.

"Ahhh, sweet revenge."

xXx

"Are they, like, dancing?"

"Nien, zey can't be… can zey?"

"Ah didn't know Scott could dance!"

"I gotta get this on Camera."

Bobby Drake pulled out his phone, put it onto record and held it though the doorframe where the door hadn't been shut properly.

Crouching on the floor beneath him was Kitty Pryde - the schools perky valley girl - and above him was Rouge – the schools untouchable Goth. Above her, hanging on the ceiling, was her step brother Kurt Wagner – the schools blue fuzzy demon, Kitty's partner in crime and Bobby's partner in pranks.

"How can zey dance vith no music?"

"Ya got meh, Kurt."

"Hey guys…"

Kitty looked up at Bobby who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You wanna make some money?"

Kurt grinned down at them, showing his fangs.

"Vat sort of plan you got, ice?"

Bobby smiled at his phone which had five minutes of Scott Jean dancing.

"Bribing and selling."

**1 - This is my fic 'A new lessen'**

**2 - This isn't written in 'A new lessen' I might add it or do a more _extended_ version later depending on how many people want it.**

**3 - I'm ignoring any episodes in which Scott danced for the purpose of this fic.**

**Thanks for reading! Now I beg you, READ AND REVIEW! Please!**

**Thanks, xXxpheonixgirlxXx**


End file.
